Bulldozer (PAYDAY: The Heist)
The Bulldozer is a type of special unit, designed to attack and overpower players through a combination of high defense and firepower. He wields a powerful Reinbeck shotgun and dons a suit of heavy armor, which visually resembles a bomb disposal suit. The front of his head is protected by an orange bullet-resistant glass shield through which his face can be seen covered by a white balaclava. The Bulldozer has 100 health, up to 200 on Overkill 145+, and its headshot multiplier is 2'''. Its visor has a static, never changing '''20 health that must be broken to inflict headshot damage. Behavior The Bulldozer relies on his suit's endurance in combat. Upon seeing a target, he will typically start marching slowly towards the target, and shrug off any attacks directed towards him without even flinching. The Bulldozer is capable of running towards his target instead of walking, which is very dangerous since they can close the distance between the target at a surprising speed. The Bulldozer is strong enough to take down a player in one shot if the player's armor has not regenerated yet, making him extremely dangerous in close proximity. Like all special units, the Bulldozer cannot be taken hostage. .]] In Counterfeit, the Bulldozer is the only police unit who can cut the power to halt the crew's progress, and along with other special units, he can close the water valve. Strategies * It is important to always aim for the visor covering the face; after incurring sufficient damage, the visor will shatter, thus exposing the Bulldozer to headshots. When the entire team is focused on a Bulldozer, he becomes much easier to kill, as the Bulldozer will usually switch targets instead of focusing on just one. * Because of the Bulldozer's high damage output at short range, avoid ever being shot by him during a close encounter when your body armor is depleted. Run behind cover instead of engaging the Bulldozer if your body armor is depleted and you are not confident that he will die before he can shoot you, and then kill him once your body armor has regenerated. * Despite the blast suit, a single trip mine is capable of killing the Bulldozer instantly. A player armed with mines can place them at a height that is slightly taller than the player so that the Bulldozer can trip the mine but other enemies cannot. * The AK and the Mark 11 are very effective against the Bulldozer because of their high damage and fire rate. On Overkill difficulty, a fully upgraded M308 with the aggressor crew bonus can kill a Bulldozer in one magazine; a player with steady aim and a fast trigger finger can accomplish this in two seconds. A highly upgraded Bronco .44 can dispatch a Bulldozer with a few shots to the visor. A GL40, while not able to dispatch a Bulldozer with a direct hit, can immediatly break his visor, allowing for nearby crewmates to quickly and efficiently take care of the Bulldozer in one fell swoop. * If using a fully-automatic weapon, performing a sneak attack is an effective, but dangerous, strategy. When a Bulldozer is sighted, shout him out to highlight him, then sneak around him, using his outline to find him through cover. If he has not seen you, try and get extremely close to him. When the two of you are practically touching, get his attention with a melee strike or a single gunshot, then he will turn to face the player. Then aim down sights and fire off an entire magazine into the faceplate, and he will die very quickly. If an ally is nearby, the Bulldozer might go after him and turn his faceplate away from the player, so this strategy is best attempted alone. The player might take some damage, but the Bulldozer will die quickly with very little effort and wasted ammunition. This works for all full-auto weapons, including the STRYK. Achievements Trivia *The Bulldozer is referred to as "tank" in the game files as this was its holdover name until the team could come up with a better name for it. *When a Bulldozer attacks a crew member controlled by the AI, there is a chance that the AI character will be knocked down to the floor by the Bulldozer's shotgun blast, leaving them dazed and open to further attacks. This behavior does not occur for human players. *The Bulldozer is voiced by Simon Kerr, who also voiced Dallas. Video Category:Special enemies Category:PAYDAY 1